1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of molding and more particularly to a novel method for forming a boat hull, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes for forming boat hulls from Fiberglas and vacuum-formed synethetic plastic sheets are known to the art. The cost of forming Fiberglas hulls however, is appreciable compared to the cost of a vacuum-formed synethetic plastic hull, but the formed plastic sheet hulls do not have the rigidity of Fiberglas hulls. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Letters patents directed to such processes:
2,976,577 PA1 3,013,922 PA1 3,078,202 PA1 3,080,267 PA1 3,124,626